


Star(Bucks)-Crossed Lovers

by DietCokeHeads



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Multi, Sad Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeHeads/pseuds/DietCokeHeads
Summary: Evan Hansen is a fidgety, anxious barista. He almost always either spills the latte or gets the order wrong.Enter Connor Murphy. The crazy, printer-throwing kid that Evan has no intentions getting involved with. The grumpy, impatient (GAY) teen has no time for Evan's mishaps, but...for some reason, he keeps coming back.So what happens to Evan when he realizes that maybe, just maybe, Connor isn't nearly as bad as everyone makes him out to be?





	1. Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! This is my first AO3 fic, and I hope you like it, despite how lacking in words it is. I'll write longer parts in the chapters to come!

"I'm sorry!" Evan looked at the girl in front of her, who was now drenched in coffee. She shook the hot liquid off of her hands with a disgusted 'ugh!'. Jared Kleinman, Evan's co-worker, laughed as he took a what seemed to be intern's order.  
"And who am I making this for?" he snorted between giggles. Evan grabbed napkins by the dozen, shoving them at the girl, who was still pretty pissed.  
"Do you want another drink?" he asked, shrinking back at Jared's persistent snickering. The girl just rolled her eyes and stormed out of the small Starbucks, almost bumping into a boy with shoulder length brown hair and a messenger bag strung across his torso. The boy took Evan's breath away.  
The anxious wreck scrambled behind the register as the boy approached. Evan noticed that his eyes were pink where they should be white. He was high.  
"W-what can I ge-get you?" Evan asked timidly. The boy looked up at the menu. "Well..." he squinted at Evan's name tag. "Evan, I'll have whatever the barista recommends, because I don't give a shit about what goes into my body as long as it'll wake me up a fuckin' little." Evan smiled, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "I would r-recommend the-the Caramel Frappe?" ... He began to panic when the boy in front of him didn't answer. "O-oR," he grimaced at the voice crack, "the Pumpkin Spice Latte..., I-if you're not in-into frappes." ...  
The gorgeous specimen in front of him finally shrugged. "The Frappe sounds fine." He, despite what seemed like a cold demeanor, flashed Evan a toothy smile. "And who is this f-for?" the nervous boy behind the counter questioned, hoping to get a name out of him. "Connor." "O-okay! I'll put that down!" Evan said, and the way he said it was just a bit too enthusiastic. Connor smiled a little. Evan handed the cup back to Jared so he could make it because  
a.) he didn't want to mess up Connor's order, and  
b.) he needed to help the long line that had formed in the short amount of time that they had been talking.  
Connor went over and took a seat at the table nearest the register. A perfect view for Evan. And, as the boy took the next order, he could feel Connor watching his every move. He didn't know whether to feel intimidated or delighted. And that's when it hit him. The name, everything. Jared handed him the cup. "Go take it to him, Loverboy," he teased. Evan gulped. "Is that Connor...Murphy?" he asked Jared. The boy next to him nodded. "School Shooter chic, in the flesh. It's the hair that gives it away." He laughed. "But if that's what you're into..." he trailed off, eyebrows raised. "Isn't he the kid who threw the printer?" Someone in line groaned, and Jared pushed Evan toward Connor. "Yup! He's a psycho." Evan gulped as he made his way out of the employee's only part of the Starbucks and to Connor. He could see Jared with a thumbs-up out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. Zoe Murphy's brother, the crazy kid who smokes pot, ditches school, and probably wears eyeliner sometimes. That was the kid he just HAD to think was supercute.  
NO! Evan didn't think that Connor was ANYTHING! He was just his barista this once. Maybe he would see him in the halls of school, but other than that, he would never have an interaction with him again. The printer kid was NOT going to become anything to Evan. Absolutely nothing. Evan had gotten so lost in thought, that when he came to, he was standing right in front of Connor, who was waving a hand in front of his face. "Shit, are you okay?"  
Evan slammed the drink into Connor's hands and rushed behind the counter. It took him a second to realize that the latter had pressed something into his hand.  
A napkin with a phone number written on it.  
Looking back over to where Connor was previously seated, Evan could see that he was already gone, a little coffee residue left on the table from him pushing the cup into the taller boy's hand with so much force. He sighed, making his way to Jared, who was standing near the drive-thru, taking someone's order manually. He guessed that Alana had come while he was giving Connor the coffee. Evan plopped down in a seat next to Jared, sighing. "What'd he give you?" Jared asked, seeing the napkin pressed messily into Evan's palm. "N-nothing!" he said hastily, but the boy next to him snatched it from his hand.  
"A number, niiiice~." he chuckled. "A number from the school shooter. Are you gonna go out with him? Text him, maybe?" Jared waggled his eyebrows. Evan huffed. "No, I'm n-not." he sighed again. "I b-barely know him!"  
Jared raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty interested in him back there!" He snorted at his own 'joke'. Evan could feel the anger building up inside of him. He didn't even turn to greet a new customer when he heard the bell jangle.  
"I'm not going out with some printer-throwing freak, okay?!" Evan yelled.  
He heard a coffee slam to the ground, as if it was thrown there. In the corner of his vision, he saw light, icy coffee, like a Caramel Frappe, slush to the floor. He turned to the front door to see Connor standing there, eyes blazing with anger. "I came for my receipt, but thanks for the fucking compliment, " he spat. He whirled on his heels and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan Hansen is a fidgety, anxious barista. He almost always either spills the latte or gets the order wrong.  
> Enter Connor Murphy. The crazy, printer-throwing kid that Evan has no intentions getting involved with. The grumpy, impatient (GAY) teen has no time for Evan's mishaps, but...for some reason, he keeps coming back.  
> So what happens to Evan when he realizes that maybe, just maybe, Connor isn't nearly as bad as everyone makes him out to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!  
> aLSo- THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AHHHHHHH

The halls were filled with murmurs as the Monday school day began. Connor Murphy, with his signature jacket and messenger bag, slunk in through the doors, head down. He was lost in thought, thinking about the horrendous day before. God, how could he have been so stupid?!

He thought that Evan, the adorable barista he had seen around school, was different. His stutter was just heartwarming. His messy blonde hair and big, curious yet fearful eyes were something that Connor admired. But, obviously, all that HE was to Evan was a 'printer-throwing freak'.

Connor didn't want to cry, but just thinking about the incident made the prickling feeling of tears in the corner of his eyes known.

Shuffling down the hall, he sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. He really needed some fucking caffeine. Or some weed, either would work at this point.

Connor was so absorbed in his thoughts, so trapped in his own mind, that he didn't notice someone run up behind him. What he did notice, though, was Jared Fucking Kleinman calling Evan's name. His ears metaphorically perked up at the boy's name, wondering what was to be said.

"Evan, stop! He's gonna beat your ass! Don't do it!"

What?

Connor felt a tap on his shoulder.

"And, you're fucked."

The 'freak' whirled around, seeing Evan standing there, shifting his weight from foot to foot, staring at the floor. His hands were shaking, and, in one of them, he held a Caramel Frappe and a receipt.

"What the fuck do you want?" Connor growled, looking down at Evan, whose head snapped up. He fidgeted with something in his pocket, silent. Connor took in a deep breath. "Evan, what the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

Evan rushed the words out and winced, stepping back. He was probably afraid that Connor would hit him. To be honest, the thought had crossed his mind.

Connor smirked. "Sorry? You think sorry's gonna cut it? You call me a freak, and then probably go and give Fucking Kleinman a high-five, and you have the nerve to say "I'm sorry"? You're a fucking prick, Evan. You know that?"

Evan shrank back at those words. Connor could see tears building up behind his brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I-I wasn't th-thinking. It just sli-slipped out." He wiped his hands on his jeans. "How can I make it up to you?"

By now, the hallways were quiet, intently watching this interaction between the school's basket case and school shooter.

Someone dropped a pen and bent to pick it up, but their eyes were on the scene the whole time as they groped the floor, searching for it.

"What can you do to make it up to me? Get lost. That's what. Get out of my fucking sight," Connor hissed. He shoved Evan into the locker, and the smaller boy burst into tears.

"You really are a freak!" someone piped up. Connor turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Alana Beck. Connor's blood boiled. He grabbed Evan's wrist, pulling him to his feet. (He had fallen after he started crying.)

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING FREAK!" he screamed at Evan, and he (Evan) let out a tiny yelp. Then, he dropped him and stormed out of the school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since the interaction, and Connor sat in his room, which was kind of a hot-box now, high as shit. There were at least three blunts on the ground, smoking. Connor had two in his mouth. 

He heard the front door open, and he knew that Zoe was home. Maybe it was Larry. Fuck Larry. 

He heard a girls voice mumbling to someone. Yeah, it was Zoe. But who was with her? 

"I don't think this is a good idea..." He heard Zoe say. He then heard someone murmur something else and step up the stairs slowly, like whoever it was was scared to go up knowing that the crazy Murphy brother was there. 

A knock on the door startled Connor, though he should have been expecting it. The knock was soft, not the loud, rapping of knuckles that Fucking Larry used to get his attention from outside. He stood up and strode over to the door, pulling it open. 

"You don't know when to fucking stop, do you?" 

Evan stood there, looking up at him. "I g-guess not..." he smiled a little, and despite everything, Connor felt his knees go weak. 

"I kept your number," Evan began. Connor snorted. "Did you?" he responded, eyes slits. The polo boy shrugged and nodded. "I was going to t-text you, but I de-decided that it wou-would be better to...to come see you in person." 

Connor bit his lip, thinking. "You might be a prick, but you actually know how to impress me. I thought you'd let it go after this morning." 

Evan shrugged again. "I feel really bad. I-I...I only said what I said because of Jared," he said slowly. "I didn't want my only friend to judge me. Or make fun of me." He sighed. "If you look past the cold exterior, y-you'll find someone who's rea-really sweet, actually." 

Evan smiled up at Connor, and the taller of the two was left dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" 

"Y-yeah...? Why wouldn't I be?" Connor squinted, frowning. "I don't know? Just trying to get on my good side?" 

 

And then, Evan kissed him. Hard. 

 

Connor was surprised, eyes wide. His hand, almost like it was on autopilot, wrapped itself around Evan's waist. His eyes finally fluttered shut, and Connor let himself enjoy what was happening. 

 

When they parted, Evan was breathless. Between pants, he asked: "Would I do th-that if I was 'just try-trying to get on your goo-good side?"  

Connor smiled softly. "I don't know, Evan. But I sure hope not." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love all of my readers and hope that you all enjoy my story!


End file.
